


A rose behind the thrones.

by lawfulvictorianx



Series: Dishonored: Flesh & Bone [1]
Category: Dishonored
Genre: F/F, Headcanon, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawfulvictorianx/pseuds/lawfulvictorianx
Summary: A story about how Breanna and Delilah exactly met.[Parts of this don't follow canon but meh]





	A rose behind the thrones.

The stars shone brightly in the dark night sky as Breanna tried desperately to unlock her bedroom window. The key was small and hard to keep hold of. She dropped it a few times until she finally heard a quiet click. She made sure to look behind her to see if her parents had heard. She didn’t hear any footsteps or anyone talking. Thank goodness. If her parents found out that she was planning to escape home, she’d be severely punished. Especially if they figured out that she had stolen the window key from their bedroom which she was restricted from.

She took a deep breath and sighed before opening the window wider. It creaked loudly but it only edged Breanna’s desire to leave more. If her parents did hear that, she only has a small amount of time until she’s caught. It had to be then. When the window was wide enough for her to pull her body through, she crawled onto the windowsill. She then latched onto the framework and began to put her left leg over.

Suddenly she heard heavy footsteps walking upstairs. It sounded much like her father. She felt her heart start to beat faster and the adrenaline pulsing in her veins told her to get out as fast as she can. She quickly ducked her head down in a frantic hurry to not get caught.

As she managed to bring her head through, she heard the footsteps become louder and possibly heading for her bedroom door. Her head was throbbing from all the worry and panic. She did pull her other leg through so her whole body was on the other side of the window however she had bashed it on the frame. She decided that she’d have to take a look later. She turned around and slammed the window shut. Her blood ran cold when she felt her foot almost slip off the edge. She paused for just a moment until she heard her bedroom door open. She quickly shuffled over to the edge of the window when the curtains would hide her.

There was muffled grunting then her bed covers were thrown into the air. She heard her father yell for her mother and she looked around in an attempt to find some way to get down from the window. As she heard her bedroom door slam, she grabbed onto the pipe next to the window. Surely, she’ll be able to slide down easily.

Unfortunately everything was a fast blur and Breanna found herself laid on the ground, covered in grass and dirt. After she regained her strength, she pushed herself up. Her leg hurts a lot but it’s not too bad that she can’t walk on it. She’ll just be in some moderate pain.

She also noticed something red trickle past her her eye. She moved her hand up to her forehead. She looked down to the crimson red of blood. She wiped it off on her shirt. That part of the plan might not have worked but the next step should be easy enough. Breanna limped over to the garden fence, wincing whenever she felt a sharp pain shoot through her leg. She could also still feel blood flowing down her cheek. She could sort that out later. She attempted to climb up the wooden fence which resulted in a few splinters. Breanna landed on the other side but she managed to put her hands in front of her to prevent her getting another injury to her head. Her leg hurts even more now after that but it was worth it. She was free.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ah,” Breanna gasped in agony.

Her fingers clawed into the cold stone wall beside her until she finally lost the effort to stand and collapsed in an exhausted mess. Her leg was still broken. She had no money for a doctor or even food. She had managed to wipe the blood for the cut on her forehead. It still stung every time she touched it. Perhaps it was infected. She would have normally been panicking of the thought of dying so young but she had imagined death since her parents had promised to that wretched man and she hadn’t had proper food for days. It was definitely her time. She hoped to leave fighting but she has no chance to now. Breanna didn’t regret escaping though, she had been brave and that’s all that mattered to her now. She had escaped the talons of her parents.

“Are you okay, _darling_ ~?” she heard a disembodied female ask.

She turned to look at the source of the voice to find a woman standing in front of her, looking down at her. Breanna noticed that the woman had a jet black undercut and piercing eyes. There was something dark and mysterious about the woman that put Breanna on edge. Something in the back of her mind was telling her not to trust her.

As much as she wanted to follow her instincts, Breanna knew that she might not have a choice in the matter. She knew she wouldn’t exactly get far with her leg without help. She might have only days to live so really it wouldn’t really matter if this woman did turn out to be an axe murderer or something like that. She’d rather take that chance instead of dying a slow painful death in a lonely alley.

There was also a chance the woman could help. Her clothes seemed extremely elegant. Made out of a soft cotton but dyed dark dull colours. The collar surrounded with a mixture of cyan, white, red and pink. The blazer and trousers underneath were black as coal. The blazer had gold patterns embroidered into it. It looked expensive. Whoever she is, she must have _some_ money. Perhaps she’d be as generous to help Breanna out. Breanna doubted it though since the world was lacking in good. However, something inside her told her to trust the woman. She couldn’t explain what she was feeling but it greatly contrasted with her doubts about the mysterious figure.

“Well, not exactly I must admit,” she attempted to speak, her voice dry and hoarse. It hurt to speak and Breanna could taste the faint familiar taste of blood in her mouth. One of the severe consequences of keeping to herself so much after the ‘great’ escape. Breanna looked up to the woman to see her eyes show a new emotion. Concern? Worry? Whatever it was, it seemed to cause the woman to move her right arm towards Breanna. Her palm outstretched, lowered and in reach of her. Breanna gripped onto the woman’s arm, summoning all her strength to try and pull herself up as well as hanging desperately on the woman’s sleeve. It didn’t work however. Breanna could feel her knees start to collapse again until woman’s other hand caught her and brought her back on her feet, supporting her upper body.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to drop you,” the woman chuckled, noticing how fragile and worried Breanna was. Breanna could only smile in response.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Don’t touch that!” Breanna hissed at the beast before her. It was stood right by one of her most expensive vases and she knew exactly what was going through its mind.

Alexandria Hypatia, she could handle yet her counterpart, Grim Alex as it liked to be called was starting to annoy her though that was probably its intention. It just loved to toy with people. It seemed to live on the suffering of others whereas its sister wanted to ease exactly that. Two extremely different personalities. Breanna always wondered, was Grim Alex an entirely different person coexisting with Hypatia in the doctor’s mind or were they just a manifestation of Hypatia’s darkest thoughts or personality traits she’s kept hidden for a long time? Breanna found the manifestation one to be the most likely. She had heard a lot about all that Hypatia had done for Karnaca and the miners living there but she never could believe that she was exactly a good person. No one’s a good person. Really, morality is only measured in how useful you are to someone.

  _Perhaps that’s why Delilah claims me to be a good person?_

 Breanna shook the thought from her mind. Part of her wanted to not believe her own words. Delilah cared for her dearly, Breanna knew that. Any doubts were foolish. She was always going to be at her loved one’s side.

The buzzing in her mind was interrupted by a low menacing laugh from Alex as it moved away from the vase to the statue of Delilah in the office. Its claws stretching out towards the statue until Breanna rushed over and grabbed it by the arm forcefully. It really was testing her patience.

“Why must you always spoil my fun?” it snarled, teeth barred. It quickly yanked its hand free from Breanna’s and took a step back. Its bright yellow eyes glaring. Luckily Breanna was used to these small confrontations with Alex.

“I warned you not to touch anything in here while we wait for the others. You’ve ignored me numerous times. This is your final warning,” Breanna snapped, staring daggers at the sadistic creature. It chuckled in response, finally looking away from Breanna. Its eyes wandering the room.

“I’m just dying to rip a new toy apart,” it growled, staring back at Breanna once again.

“After Delilah takes the throne, you can have royal flesh for a treat for being so cooperative. How about that?”

 “Mmm, sounds delicious already…”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's wondering, I do know that Delilah formed the coven using her arcane bond. I just used a headcanon that they had met beforehand and that Breanna escaped home before meeting her. 
> 
> My tumblr is:  
> crowtheassassin.tumblr.com
> 
> Check it out if you want and maybe give me suggestions on my fanfics. 
> 
> Also my Overwatch fanfic will be continuing, I just have writer's block for it right now.


End file.
